


[Fan Art] A Wizard on the Battlefield

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, War, World War I, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Percival Graves' time in the trenches of WWI, for dnitegirl's story Metanoia.





	[Fan Art] A Wizard on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnitegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnitegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metanoia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785573) by [dnitegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnitegirl/pseuds/dnitegirl). 



> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v3z1v61tnw474cy/Percy-WWI-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
